


When Did This Stuff Get So Hard

by GornsAndBees



Series: Arrested development fics [2]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blunder, M/M, One Shot, Very dramatic depiction of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GornsAndBees/pseuds/GornsAndBees
Summary: In which Tony and Gob are both very unused to non sexual physical intimacy and it's awkward but cute





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote the Blunder! ( But it's very short and uneventful oops)

This is all going suspiciously well, Gob thinks to himself as he sits next to Tony, who had, for some reason, still not asked about the day he'd apparently missed. This concerns Gob slightly but he puts it out if his mind- after all, it has been nearly a week since then. 

They're now at Tony's flat again, both slightly drunk despite the fact that it's midday and Gob has to be back at work in 15 minutes-

Gob suddenly remembers that he has to be back at work in 15 minutes. His mother, who is running the company through him, will not be happy if he's late. Again.

He offers to stay anyway, but Tony has to get work done too so they stand up and Gob gets his coat.

...and then they stand there awkwardly for a few seconds, both unsure of themselves.

Tony turns around slightly and their hands brush together.

Gob expects him to move away, but, instead, he holds their fingers together and curls his inwards.

Gob has not held someone's hand since high school and it's a bit ridiculous but he thinks he might be starting to struggle to breathe.

Tony moves his hand away from Gobs, looking just as unsure as Gob feels, and moves his arm up to rest on his back instead.

Gob is starting to become very aware of how close they are. He notices he can hear Tony breathing and notes the rise and fall of his shoulders. He can even feel the warmth radiating off of him.

Gob swallows and kisses him.  
He can feel his heart moving in his chest.

Usually, with the women Gob had been with, after kissing he would either pull away (in public) or try to initiate sex.

He's not quite sure which would be more appropriate right now because he's supposed to be leaving but before he can think about it he finds himself brushing his cheek against Tony's and moving closer to him. 

He can feel the muscles moving in Tony's cheek as he smiles. 

He can feel Tony moving his other arm to rest beside the first on his back.  
From (limited) past experience, Gob is pretty sure this is a hug.

He's not quite sure where to put his arms and he's in sort of an uncomfortable position because he'd lent down for the kiss and he's honestly a bit overwhelmed by the fact that he can feel Tony's heartbeat right now and he doesn't know whether to keep hugging Tony or not and when did this stuff get so hard?

Because he's pretty sure he could stay like this forever but he's also pretty sure he's not supposed to.

He's halfway to deciding to just try it anyway when Tony pulls away and looks at the ceiling, still smiling slightly.

Gob looks away too because this is quite possibly the most embarrassing thing he's ever done and he doesn't know how to handle this situation.

But he grips Tony's hand again before he leaves and, when she asks, he tells his mother he's smiling about bees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
